Seeing My Life, Though Your Eyes
by Salena Knight
Summary: It's hot out and Sirius Black is bored...


Author's Notes **:**

This is one of thoughs, "What if the Marauders read the HP series?" things. I know that others have done this, but it's always fun to do it oneself!

Disclaimer **:** Harry and his friends belong to JKRowlings, Scholastic, and Warner Bro. Everything else is from my own head. The only thing I lay claim to is the character Lexi.

--********

Prologue

"It's too hot and I'm bored!" moaned Sirius. "Isn't there anything that we could do that doesn't require much movement?"

"Stop complaining, Padfoot. We're all hot and bored," snapped James. "The only thing that I can think of, that doesn't require much movement, is reading."

"How about chess?" suggested Peter.

"To much thinking involved..." Sirius replied.

"Padfoot doesn't like to think, Wormtail. You know that," Remus said smirking.

"Yea, I don't like to -- HEY!" Sirius yelled, sitting up from James bed, where he had been laying down.

Remus, Peter and James started laughing.

"That wasn't funny, Moony!" Sirius growled.

"I thought it was..." Remus smirked.

Sirius glared at Remus. "Anyway... we've already read all of James' books on doing pranks. There isn't anything else to read."

"There's more then just prank books to read, you know," said Remus, rolling his eyes. "There's also young adult stories, know as novels."

"Ewww...You don't mean those books that have barley clothed girls on them, do you?" asked Peter in a disgusted voice.

"No, Wormtail, not those types of books... more like epic and adventure ones. Anyway, I _said_, young adult, _not_ adult. And how do you know about romance novels?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"My mum reads them," replied Peter. He didn't seem to notice that Remus was giving him a funny look.

"Romance novels? And how do you know about romance novels, Moony?" James asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

With a sigh of exasperation, Remus finally closed the book that he had been trying to read for the past hour. "I have a cousin who is crazy enough to read them."

"You don't read them by any chance, do you, Moony?" asked Sirius, eyes also sparkling with mischief.

Remus grabbed the pillow that was laying next to him on James' bed, and hurled it at Sirius' head smacking him squarely in the face.

"No! I don't read those horrid novels!" Remus growled.

Sirius took the pillow that had just been shot at him and put it behind his head, laying back down on James' bed. With a look on his face that clearly stated that he didn't believe Remus.

"Oooo, Padfoot, I think you found something -- Could it be, that _our_ Mr. Moony likes to read _romance_ novels?"

Peter started to laugh.

Remus glared at the lot of them. "Shut up, Peter!" he snapped. The heat was apparently starting to get to him...and...maybe a few other things. "Potter! Don't make me hex you into a million pieces!" Sirius started to say something -- "And don't hand me, _'You can't do magic outside of school' _shit! I don't have a record -- unlike some people I know -- so I'll only get off with a warning."

"Note to self : Never, _ever_, get Remus mad when its almost that time of the month -- or when it's really hot out," muttered Peter.

Remus glared at him.

"Because," Peter squeaked, "he's really scary when he's mad!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You're such a coward, Wormtail. How'd you get into Gryffindor, anyway?"

"I'm not a coward, Padfoot!" replied Peter in a huff. "I'm just cautious... That's all."

"Yea... right."

"So...Moony -- What are those romance novels like?" asked James innocently.

Remus growled and lunged at James. They began to wrestle on the floor, knocking things over as they went.

"I'll bet you that James wins," Sirius watched the match for a second. "Hmm...does twenty Galleons sound good?"

"Yea!" Peter replied. "Your on! Come on, Moony!"

"Wormtail, you wouldn't happen to have any candy left, do you?"

"Nope. I ate it all up yesterday."

The match was just starting to get interesting when the bedroom door burst open.

"James Harris Potter! What are you doing!? This room was just cleaned yesterday! Now look at it!"

James and Remus had stopped fighting as soon as they had heard James' mother's voice. You did _not_ mess around with James' mother unless you where stupid -- or Sirius.

"Um... Sorry?" said James hoping that his mother wasn't too mad at him. "Moony and I where just having a friendly fight..."

"Sorry, Mrs. Potter," Remus said as he got off the top of James.

James' mother sighed. She muttered something that sounded strangely like, "like father, like son".

"It's alright, boys... just, _please_ clean this mess up. Lily will be here soon."

"Lily... Lily Evans... As in THE Lily Evens...from school?" James asked, sitting up quickly.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all started to snicker. They all knew that James had a _huge _crush on Lily Evans (Gryffindor Prefect and all around sixth year now-it-all). He had one ever since he first laid eyes on her. Sirius had stated, at one time, that he thought it was because of her spunky spirit. (Apparently, all Potter's had a weak spot for spunky spirited girls, because James' Grandfather and Father, both, had married one.) Remus had replied that this was because they were the only ones that could do anything with a Potter's pigheadedness. Not to mention, their bad tempers. James had gotten more then a little ticked off at this conversation. Not that they had cared.

"Yes, Lily _Evans_ -- from Hogwarts -- is coming over. She'll be staying for about a week. Perhaps longer." James mother replied as she started to shut the door, but stopped and poked her head back into the room. "And James, don't bother her or your cousin."

"Me? Bother anyone? You must be thinking of another person," James replied with a roguish grin. "I'll be nothing but a perfect gentleman to her as she stays here."

By the look on Mrs. Potter's face, she didn't believe him. She hadn't lived with him for the past sixteen years and not know her son. With a parting glance of warning at James, she shut the door.

James remained quite until he heard his mother's footsteps fade away. "WooHoo! Lily Evans' coming over!" he yelled, getting up and dancing around the room, totally oblivious to the funny stares he was getting from his friends. "Quick! Help me clean my room!"

"What for?" Sirius asked. "It's not like she's going to come in here. She wouldn't even if you asked her to. She doesn't like you, mate."

If looks could kill, Sirius would be getting measured for a wooden overcoat.

"Yea," chimed in Peter, getting off of Sirius bed and starting to help James clean. "She only comes over because she's friends with your cousin."

"That's beside the point..." James said irritably

"That _is_ the point, Prangs," said Remus. "Like Padfoot said, she doesn't like you."

"Well," James said refusing to give in. "She will someday -- And since I don't know when that someday will be, I'll always have to be prepared."

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes, then joined Peter and James in cleaning up. In no time they had the room clean and were back to being bored.

"I'm bored!" whined Sirius.

"Don't start complaining again, Padfoot," snapped James. "We're all bored."

Remus looked at Peter, "I'm having a serious case of d'eja vu." Peter nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a book landed with a loud THUD on Sirius' head, who was back sitting on James' bed.

"OWW!" Sirius exclamation was followed by the door bell ringing.

"Quite down up there, you four!" yelled James' mum from the bottom of the stairs, as she went to answer the door.

"Who threw this at me?" he asked looking at James.

"Not me!" James said throwing his hands up in defense.

"Yea, right," Sirius muttered glaring at James.

"He's telling the truth, Padfoot," said Remus. Peter nodded his agreement. "The book fell from the ceiling."

"How can a book fall from the ceiling?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"I don't know," Remus replied. "A bad sticking charm?"

"Are you accusing me of doing something illegal?"

"Of course not..."

"Nope. Mum would kill me if I was caught doing underage magic."

"The key word there is _caught_," retorted Sirius.

"Anyway... Padfoot, what's the title?" asked Remus.

"Don't know."

Remus sighed with exasperation. Reaching over to the other bed, he snatched the book out of Sirius' hands.

"_'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'_ by J.K.Rowling... HmmSounds interesting. Do you guys want to read it, since we don't have anything better to do?"

James, Sirius and Peter all nodded their heads yes and got comfortable. James, leaning against the footboard of his bed, while Sirius was leaning against the headboard. Peter and Remus sat the same way but on Sirius' bed.

--

To be Continued...

The rest of the stroy can be found here : www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org(slash)fanfic(slash)view(underscore)st(dot)php(slash)154606


End file.
